Retailers, merchants and sellers involved in electronic commerce often provide user interfaces from which a user may browse products included in an electronic catalog and/or search an electronic catalog for products available for purchase. For example, the user may browse or scroll through a grid or list of items. A page or user interface will sometimes provide the user with narrowing category filters or criteria to revise a collection of items when browsing or searching. The user will then be provided with an updated grid or list of items based on the selected category filters or criteria. In some user interfaces, such filter options may be presented as checkboxes, menu items, or fields that accept entry of numeric ranges. Typically, options or categories to filter items have been predetermined or manually categorized by a human.